Turning a Page
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: It felt odd, Kiryu hadn't been that person in a long time.' Carly and Kiryu explore their relationships with each other, the other Dark Signers, and the people that they have left behind. a 3-4 chatper fic. A better summary inside.


**Title:** Turning a Page

**Synopsis:** A 3-4 (I haven't decided yet) chapter fic that will explore Kiryu and Carly's characters and their relationship with each other, the other Dark Signers and the people that they had left behind. It's the story of how one day together could make the two of them realize that though what they had left behind is important, the more important thing is to find people who you care about where you are. Includes Jack/Carly and Kiryu/Carly.

**Rating: **T (Possibly for later chapters)

**A/N**: I have seen very few Carly fics and even fewer Kiryu fics, so I decided to write one. :-) I was always curious to see what Carly and Kiryu's reactions to each other would be, due to the fact that they were both once very close to Jack. I also always thought that there would probably be at least a bit of attraction between the two of them due to the fact that they are both Dark Signers and they are both around the same age, and when you're in a situation like that you've got to work with what you've got. One other thing, the Kiryu in this fic is mostly based on the Kiryu who I think would have been the leader of Team Satisfaction. He will be happy and a bit hyper, though easily turned moody. I think that his death would have changed him, but he would mostly be the same person who he was back then. Read, relax, review. If you like it, tell me, if you don't, tell me, but no flames please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, because if I did there would be no Crow… or at least I would have given him better hair.

--

"You miss him, don't you?" Misty asked Carly, though it was not really a question. Misty already knew the answer.

Carly looked up at her new mentor and friend. Misty had been the only person who really understood what she was going through, but it still seemed that Misty didn't really understand Carly. She, like the other Dark Signers, still thought that being a Dark Signer was a gift. Carly only saw it as a curse. A curse that would forever separate her from her beloved; a Signer.

"Yes." She said simply. It was no use lying to Misty; she was too insightful; you could never get away with lying to her.

"Hm." Misty said. Misty had never been one to talk more than was absolutely necessary, and now was a time that she did not feel the need to talk. She had thought that Carly's infatuation with the Signer would be over by now, but it had been over two weeks since her duel with Divine and all of her thoughts still centered on Jack Atlus.

They sat in silence. Misty with her hands on her knees and Carly with her head on a nearby table. It was no different than every other day; when not dueling the life of a Dark Signer was relatively dull.

"Misty-san, would you like to go do something?" Carly asked suddenly as she turned towards her friend. Misty looked at her confused.

"I guess we could play cards or something…" Misty said bored. Carly never really did know when to stop talking.

"No," Carly said happily. "I mean, let's go out! Let's _do_ something! Let's get out of here! I want to go outside and have _fun_…"

"That sounds great, count me in." Carly's head whipped around, in the doorway stood Kiryu Kyosuke. "Where are we goin'?" He asked with a smile as he sat down next to Carly.

Carly looked at him and smiled nervously. Out of all of the Dark Signers, she had to say that Kiryu scared her the most. She wasn't saying that all of them were pretty creepy, because they were, but the one who scared her the most had to be the boy her age who refused to revert back into his human state from time-to-time. The one who promised revenge for someone that Carly thought was a perfectly fine human being.

"You know what?" Misty said as she stood up. "Maybe I ought to let you two go by yourselves. Young people need some time out alone." She said with a laugh. She wanted Carly to emerge herself in the Dark Signers; she wanted Carly to no longer feel afraid of her new family. She thought that perhaps a day with Kiryu would allow her to truly become a Dark Signer and would also allow her to think of something other than her lost love, Jack Atlus.

"But Misty-san! You're not old! Don't you need a day out as well?" Carly asked desperately. She wanted anything that would allow a buffer between her and Kiryu.

"No, I'm fine. I have things to do here." She smiled at the two, Kiryu looking smug and Carly looking nervous. "Have fun you two." She said as she left the room.

There was silence.

Carly was so nervous that she couldn't speak. Kiryu was just staring at her, a smile on his face. He was still in his Dark Signer form and his eyes were blank and emotionless.

"We could… ah… go to the amusement park?" Kiryu said slowly. He had lived in the Satellite for most of his life and really _did_ want to see what was in the city. His childhood was spent wondering how the patrons of the city lived, but when he had finally got to the city he had ignored all of his childish dreams to return to the Satellite to get his revenge on Yusei. Now that he knew that Yusei was living in fear, he felt like he could finally enjoy what the city had to offer.

"NO!" Carly said too quickly. Something that almost looked like… hurt went across Kiryu's face for a moment, but his usual scowl came back. "Sorry," Carly said as thoughts of her experience at the amusement park with Jack "I get sick on the rides." She lied. The smile returned to Kiryu's face.

"Fine then, let's go to the card shops." He said. He knew that he didn't need any cards, the Dark Signers provided more than enough cards for him, but having grown up in the Satellite he had been forced to fish cards out of the trash, he had always wanted to see the places that the rich people had gone to pick out their cards.

"Um, sure." Carly said. She wasn't sure why he would need cards; he had an amazing deck, but she didn't complain; she always enjoyed browsing through the different card shops.

"Fine, let's go!" Kiryu said enthusiastically. His reactions were odd to Carly; he always seemed so miserable all the time. To see him happy and excited was… well, different. Carly reluctantly got up out of her seat before she noticed. Kiryu was still in his Dark Signer form; he would stick out like a sore thumb in the real world.

"Ah, Kiryu?" She asked nervously. She didn't know if this would set him off or not; she knew that if it were Jack who she was talking to, he would be angry.

"Yeah?" He asked confused. Couldn't she see that all he wanted to do was get out of here? Kiryu had been forced to be with the old and boring Dark Signers; he had been excited when he found out that Carly was his age. He had been hoping for a long time that he would find someone that he was as comfortable around as he had been with his old friends back in the… No. He would not allow the thoughts of his old gang back into his head. Their betrayal was too much; except for thoughts of killing them, he promised himself that he would never think about how much he had enjoyed their company. He would enjoy his day with Carly, and they would become friends, and he would feel no need to ever think of them again.

"Kiryu…" She began, but cleared her throat. She started again. "Kiryu, your face…" She said hoping that he would understand. He looked at her confused for a moment; she knew that she would have to continue. "Your face may scare… I mean, stand out a bit." She winced, waiting for Kiryu to lash out at her.

"Oh." He said as he frowned. He had forgotten that his face was different than other people. He had just worn it for so long now, that being in his Dark Signer mode was more natural than being in his human mode. "I'll switch back then." In a moment he was back to the old Kiryu.

It felt odd; he hadn't been that person in a long time.

He hadn't been that person since he was in the Satellite.

He painted on a fake smile.

"Well, let's go!" He said with false enthusiasm that was real a minute ago.

"Okay." Carly said with a fake smile, the only thought in her mind being of Jack.


End file.
